Promise me
by lexjl
Summary: She loved him with everything she has in her, she knew he loved her but in reality she also knew secrets can hurt any relationship. "If anything ever happens to me, you have to go to Cruz." One shot only. I own nothing.


**So this came from an interview AJ about 200. It's not very long but I hope you enjoy. **

Cruz was once again her boss, she wasn't extremely happy about this. She trusted Matt hell at one point she had trusted him with her life but she was finally starting to get past the mission that had caused her so much discomfort. She had talked to Emily about it once or twice but she couldn't talk to Will about it and she hated keeping things from him. He was now her husband but even before they married, he was her best friend, the father of her son, and he is the love of her life. Now, she had to keep secrets again from her team and her husband thanks to Cruz's new promotion.

/

She walked into their house, she knew Henry was already asleep but Will was up doing paper work, she went into the living room not saying anything just watching him, he was constructing on whatever he was reading. She loved him with everything she has in her, she knew he loved her but in reality she also knew secrets can hurt any relationship. She sat her go back down making him look up.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I just walked in, you looked like you were concentrating on your file." As she sat down next to him.

"Just reading over my notes." As he closed the file, putting it on the table.

He pulled her closer to him, she always relaxed as soon as she was in her arms. She leaned into him getting as close as possible to her husband, taking a deep breath.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Is what bad?"

"Cher, I know you and something is wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

"The new Section Chief was announced today." She started.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's Matt Cruz." She said indifferent.

"Your boss from the DOJ, well at least you know he is a good guy. That should make the team more comfortable."

"He is but the team doesn't know we worked together before, they can't."

"Jennifer, why can't they know?"

He knew that keeping secrets from the team could back fire on her, it already had with Emily.

"Do you remember that we both liked my hours when I was at the DOJ?"

"I do, you didn't travel as much. I also know that being there changed something in you."

"It did change me, I wish I knew it was for the better."

"Jennifer." He started.

"I told you that I couldn't tell you everything and I hate keeping secrets from you but that some things were classified."

"You did and that's part of the reason you went back to the BAU."

"It is. I know that me going back wasn't easy on us."

"We are fine. Yes, we hit a small rough patch but that's all it was."

"I wanted to go back because I am not proud of everything that I had to do at the DOJ."

"I knew something was wrong."

"I wish I could tell you all of it."

"Please tell me that you were able to talk to someone."

"A little but that's not why I am bringing all this up."

"Okay then why?"

"One of the cases I worked for the DOJ is still open, Cruz was a part of the operation. I need you to promise me something without asking a lot of questions."

"I promise you."

She knew the next words out of her mouth were going to be hard on him but she also knew that he would need have a lead give the team a lead.

"If anything ever happens to me, you have to go to Cruz."

"What the hell is going to happen to you?"

"Will, you promised not a lot of questions. I'm just being cautious it could be nothing, I want you to have somewhere to get answers if something happens to me."

Will stared at her, she was scared but completely serious about this.

"I will go to Cruz but then the team." Before he kissed her.

/

Neither of them actually thought anything would happen or that he would have to go to Cruz, however that changed on the night she didn't answer her phone.

**Tell me what you think. I can't wait for 200 and to see what Actually happens.**


End file.
